


Like A Sparrow Through The Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Established Relationship- Jared and Jensen are stuck in an elevator. Jared freaks out at being enclosed in such a small space and Jensen has to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Sparrow Through The Heart

“Baby, please, calm down,” Jensen soothed with a soft, low voice. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just calm down and breathe.” 

“Calm down?!” Jared yelled, his voice echoing loudly in the elevator. “I can’t calm down! We’re stuck in an elevator nine stories up! We’ve been here for an hour and a half!” 

“They are working on it, angel,” Jensen said, using his nickname for his lover, his voice still soothing and comforting. “You heard them; they’ll have us out of here soon. Just take deep breaths; it will be okay.” 

Jared, huffs, his chest tight. “I can’t breathe, Jensen. I feel like I can’t breathe! You know how I feel about enclosed spaces.”

Jensen knew very well. His lover had a fear of claustrophobia and he was on the verge of having a full blown panic attack. Up until just a few moments ago, Jared had been uneasy but still somewhat calm. He sat on the floor and talked with Jensen as they waited for the engineers to get the elevator moving. But as the moments wore on he grew more frantic.

Now he was pacing and breathing more raggedly, losing it completely. Jared was clawing at his collar, his face flushed and covered with droplets of sweat, fear evident in his hazel eyes. Jensen knew he had to get Jared to calm down or things were going to get bad. Jared was having trouble breathing as the seconds wore on. 

Without thinking, Jensen pulled Jared into a hug and rubbed his back, desperately trying to soothe his boyfriend. His words were doing nothing to calm Jared so he thought maybe his touch would. Jared was stiff for a moment then slowly, ever so slowly, he relaxed. 

Jensen took that for encouragement and ran with it. He slid his hands up under Jared’s t-shirt and gently caressed his sun kissed skin, feeling the strong, toned muscles ease under his palms. Jared cuddled closer to Jensen, hugging him as if to never let him go. Jensen ran his hands soothingly up and down his back, his touch calming Jared more, the caress soft and tender. Jared was trembling so hard but his breathing was beginning to even out, becoming steadier and less ragged. 

“That’s it, Jay,” Jensen whispered as his palms dipped into the curve of Jared’s lower back. “Just breathe for me. Slow, deep breaths. I got you; it’s going to be okay.” 

Jared did as his boyfriend said, breathing in thorough his nose and exhaling though his lips, feeling himself relax just slightly. The air filled his lungs and it was easier to breathe, his chest not as tight as it had been just seconds ago. Jensen whispered his name and Jared shivered at the low rumble, the slow Texas drawl that seemed to drip down his spine like warm, sweet sticky honey. 

Jensen rubbed Jared’s soft skin, his palms spread wide, pressure soothing and relaxing. His hands spanned Jared’s waist, rubbing gently and offering Jared comfort. Jensen spoke softly, whispering his affection to Jared, speaking about how he loved him with all of his heart and soul. Jared practically melted at the sound of Jensen’s voice, the tone so sexy yet soothing and tender. 

Jensen’s left hand slid even lower, dipping into Jared’s jeans then sliding into his boxers, his fingers instantly finding Jared’s hole. He rubbed at the tight pucker, not breaching Jared, just offering a gentle distraction. 

Jared tuned his head and placed a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck, the feel of Jensen’s fingers at his hole mixed with the comforting words making his cock twitch sharply. Jensen felt it as he leaned in to kiss and lick at Jared’s neck. The feeling gave him the perfect idea—one that would both arouse and distract his boyfriend. Jared’s favorite kink was rimming; give him a wet tongue against his pucker and he would purr like a cat with its favorite toy. 

Jensen knew that Jared could lose his mind when he was engaged in his fetish, letting everything else slip away except for the feeling of that tongue. It was the perfect thing to take his mind off their current situation. He pulled his hands away, shushing Jared when he whimpered at the loss. Palming his hips, Jensen turned his lover around to face the wall, standing mere inches from him. 

“Do you trust me, Jared?” Jensen asked, voice soft in his lover’s ear. 

Jared didn’t even hesitate. “I trust you, Jensen.” 

Slowly, Jensen eased Jared’s jeans and boxers down then he dropped to his knees, his face inches away from his boyfriend’s ass. Jared caught on quickly as to what was about to happen; his entire body flushed with heat and his heart skipped a beat as Jensen gripped the cheeks of his ass and pulled them apart to reveal his most intimate place. Jensen leaned in and let the tip of his nose brush against the pucker, a barely there touch, one that made Jared’s thighs quake. He leaned in to kiss the skin softly, just to hear Jared hitch a gasping breath. 

Humming, Jensen pressed his tongue flat against Jared’s entrance and held it there, feeling it quiver. Jared released a quiet moan and that was all the encouragement Jensen needed. Jensen rolled his tongue against Jared's hole then placed a soft kiss to the tight pucker. He leaned in and lapped at Jared at length, letting his tongue dance over the ridges of wrinkled skin, the scent of Jared’s soap still on his skin filling his senses. 

Jensen’s tongue danced slowly and sensually against the warm flesh, curling up at the end of each stroke, leaving sparks of bliss in the wake. He did it again before licking a hot wet stripe from Jared’s balls all the way up to the dip of his waist, before sliding back down to lap at Jared’s pink, puckered asshole. 

Jared’s world was lost and all of his attention was on the ministrations of Jensen’s talented tongue. His mind flashed to a breath taking image of Jensen—dressed in a pair of worn out jeans that hung low on his hips, white cotton shirt, smiling at him with a dirty sexy smile, the afternoon sunlight picking up every strand in his spiky unkempt light brown hair, adorable day old scruff on his face and batches of freckles dusting across his face. 

“Oh, God, Jensen,” Jared moaned, feeling breathless, this time for an entirely different reason. His cock was filling with blood so fast he felt light headed. He took his length into his hand and began to stoke himself, groaning when he felt his manhood twitch and harden in his grip. Jensen heard his boyfriend and he set out to make Jared lose his mind. 

He hummed in the back of his throat as he lapped at Jared’s hole, teasing around the rim, little kitten-licks and butterfly-kisses that did nothing but drive Jared crazy. Jensen finally pushed forward, letting just the tip of his tongue breach the tight ring of muscle. He thrust his tongue in and out of the pucker, stabbing at it in random intervals before withdrawing and lapping at the rim. 

Jensen licked and sucked at the pucker with intent, wanting to reduce Jared to a writhing, moaning mess. He licks with sloppy-wet flicks of his tongue, his fingers gripping Jared’s cheeks tighter and spreading him wider, opening up his boyfriend more. 

As Jared tugged on his cock, his toes curling with the pleasure of Jensen’s talented tongue in his ass, Jensen licked around his fingers and nibbling on the flesh, tugging on Jared’s rim and nipping at the sensitive flesh, earning him more impassioned sounds. 

His tongue curled just right, smoothing over Jared’s inner muscles, making bright twinkling stars explode behind his closed eyes. Jared made a helpless sound in the back of his throat, a mix between a moan and a whimper, fisting his cock faster as the pleasure built. Jared pumped his fist faster and bit his lips, feeling his orgasm building. 

Jensen gave him a dirty tongue fucking, nipping and sucking at the wet pucker, pushing Jared closer to the edge. Jensen stabbed his tongue inside Jared and speared him wantonly, pushing his face snug against his boyfriend’s ass, hearing the gasp of pleasure as he did. He shook his head back and forth, thrashing with a growl, feeling Jared’s entire body shudder with it. 

“Oh, Jensen, I’m gonna come,” Jared whimpered, stroking his cock faster, striping the swollen flesh from base to tip. “Make me come, baby. Please, I need to…” 

Jared’s words were cut of as Jensen nipped at his pucker, the sensation sending a new rush of arousal right between his legs. His eyes slid closed as Jensen licked with more enthusiasm, tongue wet and hot, and lips soft like velvet. He curled his fingers tighter around his leaking, aching cock, almost to the point of pain, stroking in time to the rhythm of Jensen’s tantalizing tongue. 

He was so close, enough to taste it, and when Jensen curled his tongue just so, brushing his pucker with a firm, sensual caress, Jared’s world blurred with raw pleasure. He came with Jensen’s name on his lips, his orgasm flashing though him like a streak of lighting, his whole body spasming with pleasure from head to toe. Jensen eased him through it, tongue and lips still traveling over his skin. 

Only when Jared grew over-sensitive did Jensen ease away. Standing, Jensen pulled Jared’s jeans and boxers up then tuned him around, holding him steady as he swayed ever so slightly. He looked at Jared and took in the sight of him; Jared looked blissed out and without a care in the world. His eyelids were half closed and his lips parted slightly, a soft smile curving at the corners of his mouth. 

“Feeling better?” Jensen teased with a filthy smirk, his lips wet and looking almost kiss swollen. 

Jared didn’t say anything, only pulled Jensen to him and devoured his lips, kissing him hungrily and tasting the aroma of himself on his lover’s mouth. The kiss was ravenous and passionate—one that made Jensen’s toes curl. Right as Jared’s tongue slipped into Jensen’s mouth, the elevator began to move. It gave a sharp jerk and the boys broke the kiss with a gasp, startled at the sudden movement. But the elevator moved with ease, no problems at all, and they relaxed against each other. 

“From now on we are taking the stairs,” Jared said, watching the numbers on the screen decrease. “I don’t care if we have to walk up one hundred flights. I am never getting into another elevator ever again.” 

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared’s cheek. “Even after that? After I rimmed your ass and gave you a toe curling orgasm? Hell, maybe next time I should suck you off, spank your tight little ass then fuck your brain out.” 

Jared thought about it for a second and he decided that maybe he wouldn’t mind being stuck in an elevator again with Jensen after all. 

When they eventually make it home at the end of the night, huffing, he face-plants onto the bed with his cheek mushed onto the fluffy pillow. He hears Jared laugh, but he makes no move to climb under the covers when his lover cuddles up to him. Jared pulls off his shoes and sets them aside, wrestles Jensen out of his Jacket. 

Jensen makes no move to help Jared undress him, he nearly boneless, because the bed is warm and cozy and sleep is already trying to claim him. Stripped down to his boxers and cotton shirt, Jared tucks the covers around Jensen, kisses his cheek, and cuddles up with his boyfriend, wishing Jensen sweet dreams Goodnight.  
Tucking his lover into his embrace, Jensen’s head rests on Jared’s chest, wrapped up warm and cozy in the arms of his boyfriend. Blissfully content and unable to stop smiling, Jared kisses Jensen's cheek. “You’re really sweet. I love you.” 

Jensen tucks Jared under his arm and tugs him close, kissing his forehead, and when he whispers “I love you” Jared knows there is a spot for him in Jensen’s heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1617064#t1617064)


End file.
